This invention relates generally to turf care equipment, and more particularly, to a lockable brake for a turf machine having a roller latch mechanism for operating the drive engaging mechanism of a turf cutting machine and for locking the brakes in an applied position.
Many pieces of turf equipment (including but not limited to residential lawn mowers and particularly larger commercial turf care machines) are equipped with drive mechanisms for providing power driving operation. Such machines generally include a clutch mechanism which may be engaged by the operator to transfer driving torque from a source of power, usually an internal combustion engine, to one or more drive wheels. Hence, these machines also include, often in the form of levers or actuators, operator manipulatable controls for engaging the drive mechanism. These levers are typically called traction levers. Traction lever locks may also be provided, the traction lever locks having detent positions for maintaining the traction lever in the neutral or drive position.
Turf machines also often include brakes, and in some arrangements, these brakes are actuated through further manipulation of the traction levers. Selective transient application of the brakes assists the operator in maneuvering the turf machine. However, when transporting the machine, usually by loading the machine onto a trailer or into the back of a truck, it is desirable to fix the brake such that the brake remains engaged to help prevent the machine from moving within the truck or trailer. Also, when operating the machine on a hill or grade, it is again desirable to be able to fix the brake, particularly when the machine is not in operation, such that it does not roll away.
As can be appreciated, turf machine operators have attempted a number of solutions to the above described problem. Some of these include providing chocks against the wheels of the machine, turning the machine sideways to the hill, or leaving the machine in gear with the engine off. These solutions are undesirable and inconvenient. Adding a separate latch or other mechanism to lock the turf machine brakes is also undesirable as this increases the cost of the turf machine by adding parts and assembly steps. Separate latch mechanisms may also encourage non-use by requiring the operator to perform functions not associated with normal turf machine operation.
Thus, it is an object of the apparatus of the present invention to provide a locking brake mechanism which is integral to the traction lever locks presently incorporated on turf machines.
It is a further object of the apparatus of the present invention to provide an improved traction lever lock mechanism which allows for operator positioning of the turf machine traction levers in a locked brake position in addition to neutral or drive positions. Positioning of the traction levers in the brake, neutral or drive positions is assured through the use of two rolling element bearings associated with a traction lever lock plate to provide a positive operator noticeable detent. In the drive position, the traction levers may be freely moved to operate the turf machine in either drive, neutral or brake at the operator's command.